


Love You Til the End

by GummiGoomy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon AU, M/M, Royalty, i have no idea what to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiGoomy/pseuds/GummiGoomy
Summary: Some stories are told through legends. Some through stars. This is the story of a dragon and the King he serves.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Love You Til the End

Once, there was a Draconic people. Their ancestors lived in harmony with dragons until neither human nor dragon could be told apart. Their people grew wings from their backs and claws for their hands. And more importantly, their lives were extended.

Of these people sat the King of Dragons. He was a ruthless man known for his many conquests. One day, the King of Dragons bore a son. The prince was young yet he showed great potential. Fearing his son may one day overthrow him, the King of Dragons locked the son in a castle far away.

The son grew up alone, save for a handful of servants to attend to his every need. However, it was not long before the son grew bored. Every day he sat by his window, watching a nearby human settlement. Intrigued by the humans and seeking a companion, the son escaped his castle.

When he arrived at the village, the people were aghast by his appearance so they fled. The son, not one to be deterred, traveled the lands in search of a companion. Everywhere he went, people were filled with horror and terror at his claws and scales. Until one day, he reached a young kingdom. There, two young princes bid him into their castle. The son regaled to them tales of his travels and how the King of Dragons had locked him away. Touched by his story, the two princes decided to be the son's companions.

When the King of Dragons found out, he was furious. He rampaged across the land, destroying anything in his path. The two princes, unwilling to let their kingdom and new companion be destroyed, fought the King of Dragons. The son fought by their side and the three were victorious.

The son, now the new King of Dragons, vowed to never forget what the princes had done for him. He swore an oath to stay by their side and serve them until the end of time.

“Lord Raihan!”

Raihan cracked open an eye. He had just found the perfect patch of sunlight in the most comfortable spot.

“Lord Raihan! Come quick! Your presence is needed!” a young guard ran up to him.

“Is something on fire?”

“Well no, sir.”

“Is someone dying?”

“No—but—”

“Then it can wait.”

“The Queen has finally given birth, sir. It is a boy! Just as the fortune teller predicted. The crown prince that shall bring prosperity and j—"

“So let me get this straight. You woke me up to tell me that Sophie has given birth? Why is my presence needed for that?”

“The King has requested your presence in the chamber, my lord.”

Raihan groaned. He unceremoniously rolled out of his spot, bits of dirt and grass sticking to him as he got up. He stretches and dusts himself off.

“Okay. Let's go.”

The guard stared at him before clearing his throat and leading the way. Raihan rolled his eyes. Newbie. It was well-known that the King of Dragons didn't do much of anything these days. They were in an era of peace and peace, which meant lazing around. His people had long since decided to live amongst humans and that meant the end of his kingdom. That meant even more lazing around.

There wasn't much happening for Raihan these days except napping and waiting for the next war or conquest he was needed for.

The knight opened the door to the Queen's birthing chamber. “Lord Raihan has arrived.”

“Thank you. That will be all,” King Marcus said. The guard bowed and left the chambers. “Ah, Raihan! So nice of you to finally join us! I was starting to think you'd never see the baby.”

“To be fair, your majesty, I have seen the birth and deaths of many of your monarchs. This type of thing doesn't interest me anymore.”

“Ah but you were here for Queen Sophie's birth, were you not? It only seems right that you shall be here for the birth of her son.”

“I was there because Sophie's father strong-armed me into the chamber. And I’d like to see you try that.”

“No squabbling, boys,” Queen Sophie piped up from the bed. “This is meant to be a happy occasion. Let's not bicker.”

Queen Sophie beckoned Raihan over. He rolled his eyes but complied. In her arms was a tiny bundle of baby. Not impressive, Raihan's seen cuter.

“His name is Leon,” Sophie cooed. “Look little one, this is Raihan. He shall be your companion until the end of time.”

Raihan took that as his cue to bow. “It is an honor, my liege.”

The baby stared at him. Those big, golden eyes taking in the world for the first time. Then little Leon laughed.

His future king.

~~~

“Stop that.”

“You can feel that?!” Young prince Leon stared up at him in amazement. Raihan flicked his tail away from where Leon had been poking and tugging at the scales.

The young prince had recently taken a habit of following him around. Raihan felt like everywhere he turned, the five-year-old was right there. At first, the young prince would say he was lost—which was believable considering he had a dismal sense of direction. But after a few weeks, it was clear that the prince was not lost, just enjoyed following the dragon around.

“Course I can. It's part of my body, isn't it? If I poke your leg, you can feel it, can't you?”

“But that's different! You have legs too! But I don't have a tail!” Leon protested. “How am I supposed to know what having a tail feels like?!”

“I don't know. It feels like having a tail! What does it feel like to have such squishy flesh?!”

“Don't you have squishy flesh?”

“I—well sometimes. But not as squishy as yours!”

Leon frowned. He poked the skin on his arms a few times. “Is squishy bad? How do I get scales like you?”

Before Raihan could answer, a laugh resonated through the hallway. Sophie walked up to the boys. Raihan bowed to her as Leon squealed in delight and ran to his mother.

“I don't believe humans can grow scales, Leon,” she laughed.

Leon frowned. “Why not?”

“You ask too many questions. If you ask them all now then there'll be none left for your studies!”

“Good! I hate studying! I want to play with Raihan instead!”

“Then perhaps Raihan should join you for your next lesson.”

“I do not think that is a good idea, your majesty. There is far too much to be done around the castle.”

“I'm sure you can find someone else to fill in for you.”

“But your majesty, may I ask your reasoning on your insistence?”

“Well you seem to enjoy Leon's company, do you not?”

“I do not know what you're referring to.”

“You've seemed oddly chipper lately. I thought since—”

“You're imagining things, your majesty.”

“Am I, now? Perhaps I have been imagining it.”

Leon tugged on his mother's dress. “So is Raihan coming with me during my studies?”

“We shall see, dear. After all, Raihan is _very_ busy. He would hate to break a former commitment.” Sophie flashed a pointed look at Raihan. He gulped and shuffled on his feet. Despite her sweet appearance, Sophie had always been more perceptive than most. It was endearing when she was younger, but now she could make seasoned warriors bow with a sweet comment and a look.

“Perhaps I can make some time?”

“Excellent!” she clapped her hands together. “Leon's lessons continue tomorrow around the morning. Don't be late.”

With that, she took Leon's hand and left. Leon waved his goodbyes as Raihan stood in the hallway wondering what just happened.

~~~

“Don't wanna!”

“But your highness, please reconsider!”

Raihan cracked an eye open. While Raihan had been reluctant at first to visit Leon's lessons, he found they were a good excuse for a nap. With Leon too busy studying and his tutor too busy being boring, he would quickly be lulled to sleep in the comforting sunshine of the windowsill.

“We must find you a bride! You've rejected Duchess Sonia and Lady Nessa's proposals. Do you not wish to be married when you come of age?!” Leon furiously shook his head. “Lord Raihan, please say something!”

“Me?” Raihan pointed to himself. “Well, it's not a big deal if he gets engaged right away. I mean plenty of past kings and queens didn't choose until they were of age or later.”

“That's right!” Leon proudly proclaimed. “And I'm going to marry Raihan so there's no need to find a bride!”

“WHAT?!” Raihan nearly fell off the windowsill.

“Can I not?”

“I—well I mean—you can't not not?” Raihan said. Leon's eyes glittered with hope and determination. He couldn't leave without an answer. It was almost tempting to say yes, but he knew that would cause problems down the line. He looked to Leon's tutor. One glance and he knew the man would not be offering any help. The traitor. “Look, maybe when you're older and have more… well, muscle, I'll consider it.”

“You will?!”

“I said I would consider it! I won't guarantee that I'll say yes.”

Leon's tutor took back control of the conversation, steering them back to the lessons at hand. Leon would forget about the promise by next week.

Boy was he wrong.

~~~

“Leon? Leon, dear please come out. You have to eat something,” Sophie begged. The door would not respond. “Leon, the whole kingdom is looking to you. Please come out.”

“Sophie,” she looked at him with great sadness. He shook his head. Sophie backed away from the door, her hand never leaving it.

It had only been a few days since the assassination of King Marcus. Leon was not taking it well. After the funeral, he had locked himself in his room. He never left and he barely ate.

“Go take care of Hop. He's too young to understand what's going on, but he'll need comfort all the same. I'll take care of Leon.”

Sophie sighed. She took one last look at the door and pulled away completely. “Alright. I trust you, Raihan.”

She left. Raihan waited until she was out of sight. He tried the doorknob. Locked, obviously. They had tried to call a locksmith, but Leon had put something in front of the door to block it.

Raihan took a deep breath. He backed up and took a running start at the door. He kicked it open with enough force that the object inside went clattering down with a loud _boom_. Startled guards came rushing around the corner, but Raihan waved them off. They watched wearily as Raihan entered the now open room.

Leon sat in his bed, his mouth agape in surprise. His blankets were huddled around him like a dragon's nest and it was clear he had not bathed in a long time.

“Oh. I'm surprised the door didn't break. That's lucky,” Raihan said nonchalantly as he let himself in, stepping over the rather expensive dresser now on the ground. He fixing the door, but it just fell back over. He clicked his tongue. He carefully placed the door on the broken hinges and propped it against the dresser as an impromptu lock. When he was finished, he turned back around and crossed his arms.

“That was rude,” Leon said, his voice flat and empty.

“What's rude is locking yourself in and making your mother worried.”

“You're right.” Leon huddled back into his nest. He looked devoid of life. Raihan sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Are you okay?”

“I don't know.”

“That's not an answer.”

“I just don't. There's nothing wrong with that.”

“It is when you're the king now.”

“I don't know how to be that.”

“You'll learn,” Raihan said. “They all do. And you will too.”

“But I can't! I don't know anything! Dad was a good king and he was killed! How do I do any of this?! There might be a war, I have to be king, there might be more who want me dead! I'm only ten! I can't even keep you out of my room! What do I do?!” Leon buried himself into his blanket nest.

Raihan sighed. He ran a hand across the blanket lump called a prince and rubbed circles into his back.

“Well, for starters take things one step at a time. You can't give one universal answer to all your problems and they'll be solved. It takes time and patience. You might not be ready for it now, but no one ever is. You just have to learn it as you go.”

Leon didn't respond.

“So what are your first orders, my king?”

“Comfort me.”

“As you wish.”

Raihan pulled Leon into a tight hug. Leon shook with unshed tears. Raihan ran a hand through his hair, coaxing the sobs out of him. He stayed there, embracing him until the young prince fell asleep.

In just a few days, Leon would face the kingdom. A crown atop his head and the world upon his shoulders. He would look at the crowd with unwavering confidence and address them for the first time as king. But for now, he was just a kid.

~~~

“Keep searching! The people are already starting to talk!” Rose demanded. The small group of guards nodded and ran off. “It's one thing for him to get lost it's another for him to completely disappear!”

“Please calm down, Lord Rose. I assure you the guards shall find him promptly,” Oleana said.

Raihan never quite liked Rose. He didn't quite understand what was going through Leon's head when he chose him to be his royal advisor. But Rose's clever words and showmanship had clearly won Leon over. In Raihan's opinion, Rose was too obsessed with image and slightly too protective of Leon.

Then there was Oleana. Cold, critical Oleana. She could lighten up a bit. She followed Rose's every beck and call despite not being a servant. They were like a packaged deal. Rose becomes the advisor? Oleana becomes the advisor to the advisor.

“Ah! Lord Raihan! Please tell me you have found him!”

Raihan shook his head. He had been following Leon's scent for almost an hour. It mostly just lead him in circles around the castle. Then a loop around the kitchen and the trail disappears among the scents of breads and cooks. Either Leon was very lost or he didn't want Raihan to find him.

“You useless reptile you--" Oleana looks furious. She raises a hand, ready to strike.

“Rose?” Sophie called out. Rose stops Oleana. “The tournament is about to start. We don't want to start the fights early, do we?”

“No, your majesty.” Rose bowed to her.

“Wonderful. Raihan, stay here with us. We could use the protection and you can see better from here.”

“But your majesty! I must protest--"

“Please keep looking for my son, Rose. He's surely in the middle of nowhere by now.”

“Yes, my queen.” Rose bowed and left. He didn't miss the glare Oleana shot him as they left.

“Come join us, Raihan. Leon will surely show up eventually.”

Raihan raised an eyebrow. Sophie was entirely too calm about this. She, like many of the other castle staff, was entirely too familiar with Leon's lack of direction. Either she was numb to this or panicking on the inside.

He stood by next to the entrance, leaning against the pillar that separated their viewing box from the stairs. In front of him, Hop bounced in his seat. It was his first time being allowed to watch the tournament and the five-year-old was ecstatic.

“Do you think we'll see some cool fights? Who do you think is going to win? Raihan, have you ever been in a tournament?”

“Hey calm down, kid,” Raihan laughed. “Yeah, I've taken part in the tournament before. I was even Champion once.”

Hop looked at him in complete awe. He launched into another tirade of questions.

The Wyndon Tournament. Every year the best fighters from around the kingdom gather to fight in the tournament. The winner is crowned Champion. Leon was supposed to be here to crown said Champion, but he had yet to make an appearance.

“Raihan! Look! It's starting!” Hop grinned. The first two fighters took the ring.

“Our first contestant on the stage, a mysterious young man from places unknown. Give it up for Kibana!”

Raihan raised an eyebrow. The fighter in question wore a long cloak. Its hood was up, covering his face. When he walked, the cape swayed with his steps. His clothes underneath seemed to be made of fine material. Perhaps a nobleman's son wishing to show off. It seemed like every year they got a handful in billowing hooded cloaks and mysterious visages. Seldom made it past the first round though.

“His opponent is none other than the man of fire and determination! Welcoming Sir Kabu back to the tournament!”

The crowd cheered. Kabu had always been a bit of a favorite. A strong fighter, disciplined, and the role model of most young knights.

The two fighters took their place. They exchanged a few words, which could not be heard over the roaring crowd. They readied their swords, carefully adjusting their stances.

“Begin!”

Kibana took off first. He took a running start, swinging his sword. Kabu blocked the hit. He pushed Kibana off of him. The younger did not lose his stance. He tried for an attack again, only to be blocked. His hits were fierce and coordinated but Kabu blocked every one of them.

Steel clashed against steel as neither relented their position. Kibana's stance was off. Kabu took that chance to sweep his leg. Kibana jumped over it, landing on his feet and kicking Kabu back. Kabu stumbled back but regained his footing.

Both men stood across the field, catching their breath, calculating their next move. Kabu was the first to move. He ran at Kibana with all his might. Kibana charged back. Kabu swung at Kibana. Kibana side-stepped. Kabu swung again. Sword met cloth.

Kibana's cloak fluttered in the air, detached from its owner as a distraction. Kibana had ducked. He swung his sword. Kabu, caught off guard didn't have time to deflect. His sword knocked out of his hand and flying into the dirt.

Kibana had won.

The crowd was silent. Then burst into cheers. Kibana helped up Kabu and the two shook hands. What was said next, Raihan never caught. Kibana. He should have known.

“Is that Lee?!” Hop pointed at the challenger.

Sure enough, Leon walked across the field to pick up his cloak. He used it to wipe the sweat off his forehead, his purple locks sticking out with wild abandon. He looked up when he was finished. Leon smiled sheepishly and just waved to his mother and brother sitting in the Royal box.

Oleana’s entire face turned red like an inferno. “ _That's_ where he's gone?! He left without a word to complete in some stupid tournament! Guards! Go fetch the King immediately!”

Rose stuck out his arm to stop her. He shook his head. “Bringing him back will cause more issues. Let's just see how far he'll go.”

Raihan shook his head. He too wanted to go after Leon, but… “You knew, didn't you?” he asked Queen Sophie.

“Did I?” She smiled innocently. The same look a child gets when they know a secret you didn't. “I only encouraged him to experience the tournament. I never said enter it~”

Raihan rolled his eyes. He looked to Hop who was now out of his seat. The younger prince waved back to Leon with vigor and excitement. Raihan sighed. He caught Leon's eye. Leon smiled at him and waved to him too. Raihan couldn't help but smile back.

At twelve years old, Leon became Galar's youngest Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp hope you enjoyed. This was meant to be a one shot but it ended up being too long. Oops.


End file.
